


Three Weeks

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Saihara and Kaede talk on Skype at four in the morning.





	

_mozart’s worst nightmare is typing…_

[3:57AM]  **i can’t sleep**

Saihara looked over at his laptop screen. He’d left it open from earlier, but hadn’t payed any attention as he’d been busy doing homework. He waited a moment, then typed back a message.

[3:58AM]  _Kaede-san you have class in four hours. Please get some rest._

_mozart’s worst nightmare is typing…_

[3:58]  **is your roommate there?**

[3:58]  _No, Momota-kun went out for the night. Why?_

[3:59]  **can we video call?? harukawa-san’s pulling an all nighter in the library**

Saihara blinked a couple times, then clicked the button that requested a call. Kaede picked up in a matter of seconds.

“Hi, Shuuichi-kun,” she whispered.

He broke into a smile at the sight of her. It was very dim wherever she was sitting, casting shadows on her face.

“You need to go to sleep,” Saihara said gently.

Kaede pouted, “You’re awake too!”

He replied, “My first class isn’t until one PM. Besides, I’d feel awful knowing that you’re not taking care of yourself.”

Kaede said, “I’m sorry… I just miss you a lot.”

Saihara nodded sadly, “I miss you too. But it’s almost the holidays! I’m going to take the train to see you when it is!”

“That’s three weeks from now,” Kaede responded, “I don’t know if I can last that long.”

Saihara held his hand up to the screen, “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Kaede sniffled, “I just… I love you so much. And I’m scared that-”

Another voice cut her off, “Akamatsu! Go to sleep, it’s four in the morning!”

“S-Sorry,” Kaede mumbled to the other person. From what Saihara could tell, she had grabbed her laptop and was moving to the other room. When she had settled down, she was sitting on the floor of her bathroom, a light flicked on.

She had tearstained cheeks and red eyes with dark circles underneath. Saihara swallowed nervously, and wished he could reach through the screen and hug her.

“She’s not really pulling an all nighter,” Kaede whispered, “I just wanted to talk to you, and… and I didn’t think she’d wake up.”

Saihara whispered, “It’s okay. Do you need to talk? I’ll… wait up with you, no matter how late it gets. I love you, Kaede-san.”

Kaede smiled tearfully, “I l-love you too, Shuuichi-kun.”

At six, Kaede fell fast asleep on the bathroom tile. Saihara ended the video call, and left her a message.

[6:08AM]  _I love you so much, and you’re strong and powerful. You’re going to make it through these next few weeks, I promise._

[6:08AM]  _Sweet dreams, Kaede-san. I can’t wait to see you again._


End file.
